Vladia
}} Vladia (formerly Vlad) is a seyunolu containing DNA from several bats, owls, hawks and even a leopard, in addition to human and uryuom (presumbably that of Mr. Guyur). She was first seen in her (then still male) hybrid form as a silhouette alongside Damien in the El Goonish Shive arc, and was later revealed in the Painted Black arc. Initially, Vladia was a male hybrid with a truly chimeric appearance, taking elements from all of his parents, including bat-like wings, ears, and snout, with feathers covering his body; he was later transformed into a permanent female human form, after being hit with an enhanced version of Ellen's transformation beam. Originally, he acted as a follower of Damien, but after Damien's death (s)he was taken in by Mr. Verres' agency along with her brothers. Vlad once claimed to be unable to feel pain due to the trauma of attempting to transform into a human, during which he nearly died. His attitude towards humans was bitter, because of his inability to live "normally", unlike his siblings; since her transformation, however, her anger has somewhat abated. Also, her ability to feel pain possibly returned. __TOC__ History Vlad was the third product of Project Lycanthrope, the aim of his creation being to engineer a subject with a wide range of DNA sources and stabilize them with uryuom DNA. This ultimately failed and the transformation from hybrid to human form was too complex, nearly killing him (but desensitizing him to pain) when he attempted to perform it. Because of this handicap, Vlad was never able to assume human form and venture out into normal society. During the Painted Black arc, Vlad chastised Hedge for spending time in his human form while in The Nest, making Vlad an "outcast". He was awoken by Grace and Nanase (in fairy form) when they attempted to sneak into the facility. He destroyed Nanase's doll and captured Grace, but unintentionally allowed her to escape again after she calmed down. Grace was intercepted by Damien, who knocked her unconscious. Vlad commented that he didn't enjoy seeing Grace hurt, but that she brought it upon herself. Damien complimented him for this, saying that Vlad never makes him hit him. During the fight between Elliot's group and Damien's chimeras, Vlad fought Nanase and managed to defeat her in the air with a sonic attack. Ellen caught Nanase and retaliated, firing an modified version of her transformation beam. Vlad was rendered unconscious and was unable to participate in the rest of the fight. When Vlad (now a human female) finally woke up, she expressed initial shock and disbelief that she had really become human, fearing that it was only a dream. When she was confronted by one of Commander Jaguar's soldiers she attempted to attack him with her sonic shriek, which had no effect. She was reunited with her brothers and removed to a facility alongside Dr. Sciuridae to be mentally evaluated. Vlad renamed herself Vladia, and she and her brothers were seen again at the end of the Before The Party arc, when they wished Grace a happy birthday. According to Hedge, Vladia was deemed antisocial but otherwise fit for society according to the psych evaluations they'd been given at the government facility. When Grace revealed her self-doubts regarding her abilities, Vladia argued with her, and with help from Dr. Sciuridae eventually convinced Grace to return to using her powers as per normal. Vladia apparently has no problem with the concept of her being forcibly gender changed, stating that she had never thought of herself as a man or woman, only a non-human "monster". Relationships Damien Vlad saw Damien as somewhat of a father figure, respecting him and always following his orders. After Damien's death, Vladia was the only one of his followers to show any immediate sorrow for his passing. Grace Vladia is very protective of Grace, claiming that he/she doesn't like to see her hurt, and refrained from drinking human blood per her request. She becomes aggravated by Grace's self-doubts, and argues with her about her worthiness, displaying the love she has for Grace beneath her angry disposition. Hedge When Vladia was Vlad, he was mad at Hedge for being able to be in human form while he was stuck in his half bat form. After Vlad was turned into Vladia, Hedge hugged her even though Vladia didn't like being touched. Guineas Guineas and Vlad seem to have a good relationship, since Guineas spent most of his time in his animal form. When Vlad was turned into Vladia, Guineas prodded Vladia's chest and snickered at the change, but when Vladia mourned Damien's demise, Guineas consoled her by snuggling against her. Abilities While in his original hybrid form, Vlad displayed abilities such as wing-based flight, telekinetic flight and sonic shrieks. Vladia's human form lacks any evident abilities. Zoolingualism Like all part-animal seyunolu Vlad has the ability to communicate with animals. Trivia *Dan originally designed the character of Vlad to have a real bloodlust, but he abandoned that character trait, and it was dismissed as Vlad lying to invoke fear in the researchers, because he confused it with respect. *The feathers that came out of Vlad's cheek and jaw were not ordinary feathers, but rather antennae similar to Grace's, hair-like antennae. *In theory, Vladia can turn into her half human form and her originally intended male human form without risking death due to the changes made to her transformation process by Ellen's beam. However, she is reluctant to attempt it since she doesn't know for sure if she will survive. Gallery Vladia.gif References Category:Supporting characters Category:Seyunolu Category:Project Lycanthrope Category:Transformation Category:Uryuom Category:Grace's Family Category:Antagonists